Hawk Getz
'''Hawk Getz, also known under the aliases of Hank the Vulture and most notably Hawk the Vulture, Hawk is the Gatcharangers' espionage and psychological combat expert. First appearing in episode 51 as a member of Galactor's elite Blackbird Commando assassins, he defects after a raid gone wrong and joins the Gatcharangers with Joe's help to become the eldest member of the team while not the team leader. Background First appearing in episode 51, Hawk Getz is initially a member of Galactor's elite Blackbird Commandos sent to take on the Gatcharangers and eliminate all opposition to Galactor. After a raid goes wrong, he begins to regret his life choices and offers to help Berg Katse's private female assassins the Devil Star Squadron escape into hiding and defect. Found out by Leader X, he is almost killed and left for dead while the current Blackbirds and Devil Stars are slaughtered. With the Gatcharangers there to witness it, he surrenders to the Intergalactic Science Organization in exchange for life and freedom. Joe, surprisingly having been the son of Galactor agents who tried to defect but were killed by their own comrades, is the first to welcome him to the team. Appearance Hawk has shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. His facial features are much more harsh and rough when compared to Ken and Joe. His civilian clothing usually consists of a black t-shirt with a red Gatcharanger bird emblem insignia on it, and light brown bellbottom khaki pants with white sneakers. In his Gatcharanger Bird Style, the condor-based suit is colored mainly black with white gloves & boots. The outside of his feather cape is colored white. His helmet is black, with a silver face plate. His visor is colored a light grey shade. Personality Having once been an agent of Galactor who has taken part in many of its atrocities, Hawk often has feelings of despair and nothingness towards the human race and thinks the time-span of the Earth and its space colonies are limiting. However, after meeting a son of former Galactor agents in Joe, he revives his enthusiasm and fighting drive and to be serious as well. The fact that Joe, who hates Galactor with a burning grief-stricken rage, was the first to accept him to the team has been nothing short of a major awakening for Hawk. His hobbies include reading and writing crime novels, as well as perusing autopsies to learn about the psyches of major killers. Relationships Ken Washio Joe Asakura After Hawk tries to defect to the Intergalactic Science Organization in exchange for clemency and protection, Joe is the first to see Hawk's fighting prowess firsthand and is the first to offer the hand of friendship and a spot on the science ninja team of Gatcharangers. This is surprising, since Joe is the son of former Galactor agents brutally murdered by their own comrades - having grown to hate Galactor with a burning grief-stricken rage and is willing to die fighting Galactor to the very end. As a result, Hawk and Joe become like brothers willing to do anything to help the other in the fight against their common enemy. Jun Shiratori Jinpei Tsubakurou Ryu Nakanishi Maria Roberts Dr. Kozaburo Nambu Dr. Sylvia Pandora 7-Zark-7 1-Rover-1 Susan Bio Gatcharanger Weapons and Arsenal Abilites Common super enhanced abilities found in all members of Gatcharanger available through their Bird Style suits are: #Super Strength #Flight #Super Speed (recorded to be faster than light) #Super Breath ##Hurricane Breath ##Freeze Breath #Super Vision (available through their helmet beak visors) ##Telescopic Vision ##Infrared Vision ##Ultraviolet Vision ##X-Ray Vision ##Heat Laser Vision #Super Smell #Super Hearing #Encyclopedic Knowledge #Exosynthesis (able to breathe and exist infinitely in the vacuum of space unprotected) Fighting Style Hawk's style of Science Ninja that carries over some of his experience as a Galactor Blackbird is a mixture of G1 Ken the Eagle's and G2 Joe the Condor's. From Ken, Hawk gets speed and agility while using his scepter. Sometimes he even uses his weapons while transforming. Hawk's Scepter Run allows him to run on most surfaces including the sides of buildings and water. From Joe, Hawk gets acrobatic movement while using projectile weaponry like his trademark scepter. Weapons *'Bird Scepter': A long rod scepter with an energy core, in which a miniaturized explosive can be stored inside and fired at a large group of Galactor Startroops. Perfect for conducting hit and run attacks on Galactor training grounds and clearing paths to enemy bases. G7 Mecha (Jet Zord) ' G7 Black Vulture/Vulture Jet Zord': Hawk's personal G-Machine, the Black Vulture forms the wings and rudders of the Raptor Fighter; the hands, arms, upper torso and head of the Raptor Robo; the center section of the Raptor God Phoenix; and the body skeleton and shield of the Gatchaspartan. In addition to its laser beam eye cannons, the Black Vulture can also leak a a trail of gas from its wings which it ignites to perform a flaming dive-bomb attack similar to the Science Ninja Technique Firebird. It is capable of flying at 25,000 miles per hour at top speed, and its civilian form is that of a 1960 Jaguar E-Type Fastback Coupe. Trivia External Links